Sailor Moon R Obsession
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Season Finaly of season 3 of the Dark Moon Series Things seem to be getting worse for the Sailor Scouts and there Allies but is there a light at the end of the Tunnel or just more darkness


These images a clearer in the dark…the one that are in our minds eye…the ones that make us fear the dark…even if the dark is already apart of us.

Sailor Moon R Chapter 95 "Reflection of Darkness"

-Glass Skyscraper-

Kaiba dodges another attack by Kain but this time delivers a knee to his law, Kain stumbles but remains standing.

"You are going to be a tough one after all" said Kain

"But you are still a pathetic fool" reply Kaiba mocking Kain like someone poking a dog with a stick.

"But fools don't get what they want I have everything I am becoming Supreme High Druid" said Kain making no impression that Kaiba words even bother him what so ever.

"You are like flies to me and I will swat you" Said Kain charging at Kaiba, only to clash once more with the sound of a metal clang, Kaiba is forced slightly backs by this but drops and attempts to knock the feet from under Kain, but in return got Kain's knee in his face knocking over instead.

Kaiba wiped the blood trickling down from his mouth while "is that the best you can come up with Kain"

"I drew first blood didn't I but that is just the sum of what I'll do to you school is in session little Boy" said Kain getting into a battle pose.

"That is so villain cliché" Kaiba said while giving Kain a mocking smirk.

"How dare you I am going to be Supreme High Druid" said Kain seething at Kaiba.

"Like I should care about that I didn't even care about Neo do you think I even care about you, I have come here because you destroyed my building I am happy your goon squad killed Marik but they did it when he was protecting my building you are going to pay for that" said Kaiba getting into a battle pose as well.

-Some where in the Sewer-

Sailor Venus walked through what appeared to be an unending sewer holding an Injured Sailor Mars up so she could walk, but it was more like a hobble then a walk as they limped towards a way out of there since every man hole they found seemed to be blocked, it was dark and dank in the sewer, she hoped that they would see the light of day soon.

"Are you ok Sailor Mars" said Venus looking concerned at the badly bruised leg of Sailor Mars.

"You shouldn't worry its not like you worry about anything so stop it now I am the worry wart of the group" said Mars chuckling and smiling at Venus letting her know that there was nothing to worry about what so ever, even though the pain she was feeling from even walking made her feel dizzy.

But something in front of them caught there attention and it was standing maybe more then 5o feet in front of them, it was Sailor Amalthea and she was now ran up to them.

"I am glad I found you guys I thought you were dying I am getting rusty as using crystals since becoming a Sailor scout. Follow me and I'll lead you out of here" Said Amalthea putting making the black crystal she was holding disappear.

"It smells down here please can we hurry up and get out of here" said Sailor Venus making a gagging expression.

Sailor mars laughed saying"you can say that again"

"I smells down here" Sailor Venus said again this time laughing.

Sailor Amalthea stopped laughing when caught sight of something "Run for it"

But it didn't matter the figure was now beside them and it was Sailor Saturn grinning like a Cheshire cat at the three of them.

Sailor Amalthea went to tackled Sailor Saturn and she wasn't there anymore, but now she was in front of them crinkling her like someone just finishing a warm up.

"What do you want, you want a fight ill take you" said Sailor Amalthea making a bring it on gesture with her right hand. Please let them go they are to injured to face you now.

"We are not leaving you we will fight by your side" shouted Sailor Mars glaring at Sailor Saturn.

"I'll Asked again Aren't we friends, and you are one of us a sailor scout with an oath to protect the galaxy like us" Sailor Venus giving Saturn look of Disappointment.

Venus's statement whipped the smile right off Saturn for a brief second then she broke into a laughing Fit saying "You were never my friends my only friend is En Sabah Nur"

"You are wrong accepted you as my sister even though I hardly knew you" said Sailor Mars with a softened look in her eyes.

"If that's how you treat a sister then I don't want it anymore and you never welcomed as you ignored me like you did in the past" growled Sailor Saturn.

"What are you talking about I have only known you for 2 years now" said Sailor Mars looking rather confused.

"I'll show you" said Sailor Saturn now holding a shimmering clock in her right hand.

-Silver Millennium-

A ship landed in front what appeared to be teenaged girls dressed royal gowns watching it land, Queen Dani stepped out of the shuttle followed by shy girl dressed.

They all bowed queen not even acknowledging the girl that stood beside her.

"This is Princess Rika of the planet Saturn" said Queen Dani gesturing to the girl in purple who bowed. "This is my Daughter Princess Tea and her friends Princess Kari, Angelique, Ryoko, and Mayra" she was now gesturing at the Princess as she pointed at each of them.

"If her kingdom is wiped out why is she still considered a princess what she the princess of death now" said Angelique laughing at Rika.

Queen Dani glared slightly at Angelique then went back to talking "She will be staying with us and this is a Kingdom of unity and respect and she will treated with respect and as a Sign of respect I choose you Angelique that will take Princess Rika to her room"

"As you wish my queen" said Angelique bowing.

-Present day-

"Then you pretty much made my life a living hell after that point until the attack on the moon kingdom a couple years later" Sailor Saturn.

"I am sorry for what I have done in the past I was young and arrogant" said Sailor Mars.

"It too late for a apologies now stay out of this Amalthea" said Sailor Saturn gritting her teeth glaring at Sailor Amalthea that between her and Sailor Mars and Venus even though she could have killed all three of them by now.

Sailor Amalthea was about to charge but was halting by something, she looked down just in time to see Sailor Saturn ripping out her heart crystal.

A tear rolled down both as Sailor Mars and Venus in lines down their cheeks as they a de transformed Zoë formerly known as Zoicite who was there for like 3 years fell lifelessly to the ground like a none living mannequin that had its strings cut.

"Now it's your turn to join your friend" said Sailor Saturn grinning like a Cheshire Cat again but glaring insanely.

Sailor Venus lost it and made a bee line to Sailor Saturn dropping Sailor Mars in the process but instead dropped to her knee and cradled her lifeless friend Zoë. "You are a monster how could you be the sweet little I use to buy ice cream for; I was never mean to you"

"Shut up, now you shall" screamed Sailor Saturn, but before she could attack she was blinded by a flash of light and all that was left in front was the lifeless body of Zoë.

Both Sailor Mars and Venus woke up in a white room and standing in front of them was this girl in a white and the only reason they even noticed her was her face.

"Welcome to Azerath this is the place between realities a realm of time, you are safe here for a short period of time before Saturn senses you here I am Raven the Gate Keeper of time" said the girl in the white cloak. "Before you go I will show you the past and this is important to finding you enemies and stopping them before they carry out their plans" she walked over to Sailor Mars and Venus, and placed her hands on them both healing their wounds. "Now stand up and follow me"

Mars and Venus looked at each other for a minute and then followed Raven, in seemed like they were walking forever till they reached a room that was glowing red.

"This is the room where stuff from the Age of Crystal Eternity is stored; this is a story of love, Betrayal, and tragedy, this Story is called Castle beyond the Looking Glass"

-Glass Skyscraper-

"I will give you one more chance to join me other wise you leave me no choice but to kill you but I always wanted an apprentice why not join me" said Kain

"I repeat I will not join your groups of childish morons compare to them the Sailor Scout are less annoying Atleast some of them" said Kaiba mocking Kain again.

"My forces are the elite of the Arjunian Order you will not get away with calling them that its not comparing them to the pathetic legacy of the sailor scouts" shout Kain charging at Kaiba who leaped over Kain's head kicking it while he did knocking Kain's face into the ground, and jumps off him landing not to far away from Kain.

"More like supreme High Dumbass" Said Kaiba smugly looking at Kain getting up giving a glare of pure hatred.

"You mock me now when I am leader of the Arjunian I will be laughing at you and I'll sure you are remembered as pathetic in the history books" said Kain still glaring at hole in Kaiba as he charged at Kaiba once more.

"You know I heard this Rant before didn't Dominus say the same exact and you know what happened to him he was pathetic power seeking just like you" said Kaiba as he dodged Kain's attack.

"He didn't have the stroke and the genius I have, and I didn't join forces with Heretics" said Kain spitting at Kaiba's feet.

The door to the room open and the girl known as Touran stepped into the room.

"Good she is here we can both kill you" said Kain grinning at the fact he didn't have fight alone now.

Suddenly Touran collapsed and behind her was Sailor Senna who now stepped over the out cold Touran.

"Is that all you have Kain" said Sailor Senna in a chuckle, Can we now kick his ass like we came here to do.

"This is my fight stay out of this he is mine" said Kaiba gesturing for Senna to stay back.

I'll be back here making sure doesn't cheat sighed Sailor Senna disappointed that she wouldn't get a piece of Kain's ass.

Like he was reading her mind Kaiba turned to Senna and said I will you something to kick after I am through taking the cost of my building out of his ass"

They kissed for a couple minutes then Kaiba went into battle pose waiting for Kain's next attack.

"Tear him a new A" said Sailor Senna with a chuckle.

"That can be arranged" replied Kaiba staring a hole into Kain's smug expression.

"You can not defeat me I am invincible no mortal man can comprehend my greatness you pathetic fool" Said Kain charging and he just dodged Kain and gave him an across the face, Kain grabbed his face scream hatred "How dare you I will make you pay for this"

'I would like to see you try" said Kaiba smugly

Kain charged again only to have Kaiba's knee connect with his face knocking him down, he got up with renewed intensity and charged Kaiba again and he was just tripped him this time.

"What is going on how you are doing this to me" shouted Kain getting up once again.

"You are such a fool I have been watching your moves and figuring ways to counter you, and you are through don't make me kill you" said Kaiba

"I am not through" said Kain charging at Kaiba once again and yet again he ends up face down across from Kaiba this time losing grip of his weapons which clanged as it the wall behind him.

"You are finished now give up and accept your defeat" said Kaiba.

Kain got up and was running when he was hit by this stream of light slicing off his head which landed beside his swords.

Two figures stood in front of them.

"You have failed" said the guy with large sword wearing the blue and white kimono.

"Yes but that is good I wanted to meet Kaiba and he is cute" said the other guy with sword on his shoulder he wore almost the same kimono but purple with green leaves on it.

Before Kaiba could react the one with the purple kimono was upon kissing him passionately.

"Hey" said Sailor Senna as she tried to get involved but she was knocked away by the one in blue and white.

The one with the purple kimono groped Kaiba's ass saying "you are cute but I wonder what the color of your blood is" he stabbed a blade into Kaiba shoulder and watched as the blood flowed "red what a beautify color"

-To Be Continued-

This End Season 3


End file.
